What Happened to December?
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Jason Grace. The boy who captured her heart, then broke it within six months. The son of Jupiter toyed with Piper's feelings, then ditched her for Reyna Hassinger, daughter of Apollo.  ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**What Happened to December?**_

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

Piper McLean sat in the Aphrodite Cabin, crying her heart out. The seven half-bloods of Rachel's prophecy had successfully defeated the giants, and Gaia had returned to her slumber. The world was in peace again.

Or so everyone else thought. Everything seemed to being going fairly well for everyone, except Piper. Percy and Annabeth had been reunited, Dakota and Gwendolyn had become a couple as did Leo and Thalia, and Hazel had become the new lieutenant of the Hunters of Diana. Piper usually would celebrate with all of her friends, but the daughter of Aphrodite was completely broken inside.

Jason Grace. The boy who captured her heart, then broke it within six months. The son of Jupiter toyed with Piper's feelings, then ditched her for Reyna Hassinger, daughter of Apollo. Reyna was his Annabeth, the girl who would never give up on him. The girl who searched aimlessly for him when he went missing. And Piper? She was just the obstacle put in the way of Jason and Reyna's destiny. The Fates were so, so cruel.

So here was Piper McLean, crying in the Aphrodite Cabin. It was cruel, pathetic even. The Fates toyed with an innocent daughter of Aphrodite. _**Maybe Drew was right.**_ Piper thought bitterly. She was pathetic. A daughter of Aphrodite was the dumper, not the dumpee. She was supposed to break boys' heart, not the other way around. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, a charm-speaker, for crying out loud! She should be able to get to boy, Jason, she likes, no loves, to love her back.

But no. The Fates had to be so cruel in letting Jason choose Reyna, not Piper. True, Jason and Piper's relationship probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. He was Roman, she was Greek. The two didn't mix in the same way fire and ice didn't agree with each other. But what happened to true love conquers all?

Piper had been fooled. All those wonderful memories were fake. All the real memories were just a set up. Jason had played Piper's heart, then broken it. But, Piper couldn't help but think of all the good times together, real or fake. The meteor shower, their first quest, building the _**Argo II**_, their first real kiss, et cetera. She couldn't help but wonder, what happened to all those good times? What happened to all the love? What happened to December?


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

**AN: So originally, I planned for this to be a one-shot. But, a dear reviewer of mine convinced me otherwise. Special shout out to PercyJackson..Forever97 a.k.a Tallie! **

Piper trudged through camp miserably. It had been nearly a week since they'd returned home, and she'd locked herself in the Aphrodite cabin ever since. Finally, Lacy, Mitchell, and to Piper's surprise, Drew had forced her out of the cabin. According to them, she needed to "get out more".

So, here Piper was miserably walking through the camp. She'd seen this place hundreds of times and knew it like the back of her hand. Including the hidden places that most people didn't know. It helps to befriend the one camper who'd been going since she was seven.

The week following Leo, Piper, and _his_ return from their quest was crazy. It hurt even to think or say _his_ name. Piper sat down on a rock facing the ocean and reminisced the good times.

_Flashback_

_**His **__had gone successfully, and the trio had made it back to Camp Half-Blood in one piece. Piper remembered it like it was yesterday. She'd grown so confident along side Leo and __**him**__. She'd challenged Drew, the snobby, former head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. She'd talked to her dad like he was a regular father for the first time in years. All thanks to __**him**__._

_End of Flashback_

Piper grew close to the son of Jupiter in the months following. She hinted at her feelings for him, and **he** actually made it seem like **he** liked her back. But no, it had all been a game. A sick, twisted game. She had been a pawn. Used against this 'oh so wonderful' couple. An obstacle.

Someone tapped Piper's shoulder, and the daughter of Aphrodite turned around sadly. Before her stood her only best friend left, Leo Valdez. The son of Hephaestus smiled gently at Piper, sitting down.

"Wanna tell me what's going on, Beauty Queen?" he asked softly. Piper hesitated. Sure, Leo and her were like BFF er whatever, but she wasn't sure if she should tell Leo about _**him**__. _So, Piper lied.

"It's nothing, Valdez." Psh. Yeah right. The biggest lie in history. Leo raised an eyebrow at her as if saying _liar_.

"Sure, Pipes, sure. Keep telling yourself that." he said, standing up. "Well, I've got to go see Thals." Piper put on a fake smile.

"Studly, Valdez. Now go get you're girl." He grinned at her.

"I know right! And I will. But one last thing, Piper, if you ever need anything, I'm here for ya, you know." Leo reassured. "You don't need him. You've got me." The son of Hephaestus grinned, then ran off in the direction of the Zeus Cabin.

Ouch. That stung. Being told by your best friend that you don't need the boy you love is hard. Really hard. But, maybe Leo was right. Maybe Piper didn't need _him_. A smile crept to the daughter of Aphrodite's face for the first time in a week. She didn't need Jason as long as she had Leo. And she didn't care that Leo was so madly in love with Thalia because she was Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and if she wanted something, she intended to get it. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

**AN: So, did you like it so far? **

Piper grinned confidently as she lead her cabin into the pavilion. Ever since her talk with her favorite son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean had bounced back from her temporary depression. She was ready to fight for Leo Valdez. Unlike Jason, Leo was kind-hearted. He stood by her when her so-called best friend didn't. Leo was truly Piper's best friend.

Everyone in the Aphrodite Cabin noticed Piper's attitude change, and frankly, they were happy about it. I mean, c'mon, who would want a head counselor who sat in her bed all day, crying her heart out? So naturally, the Aphrodite Cabin figured Piper had a crush on someone.

"Is it Percy?" Drew asked Piper excitedly. Strangely, Drew had befriended Piper after they returned home without Jason. I guess without any competition coming in between them, they could be good friends.

Piper gave Drew a strange look. "No way! I mean, he's cute, but Annabeth would murder me." Drew rolled her brown eyes.

"Is it Will Solace? If it is…" the daughter of Aphrodite's voice trailed off.

Piper looked at her half-sister surprisingly. "No, it's not, and Drew, do you have a crush on Will?" Drew looked down, blushing slightly.

"Well, maybe just a little crush. Is it Connor or Travis Stoll?" she asked, bouncing back.

Piper gave her a disgusted look. "Ew, and no way in Hades." Drew grinned as if Piper had just given her another idea.

"Is it Nico?" the daughter of Aphrodite questioned, shooting glances at the fourteen year-old son of Hades. "If it is, honey, you've got a boatload of competition."

Piper shook her head. "Nah, he's cute, but not really my type." Drew scanned the pavilion for any cute boys that Piper might like. Her eyes found a certain son of Hephaestus.

"Piper?" Drew asked softly. "Is it Leo?" Silence. "Piper?" More silence. "Oh gods, it is him, isn't it?" Piper reluctantly nodded. "You like a guy who has a girlfriend." Drew asked. Piper again nodded, then Drew squealed proudly. "I'm so proud!" she exclaimed, giving her half-sister a big hug. Piper awkwardly hugged Drew back.

"Why are you suddenly nice to me?" she questioned warily. Drew shrugged.

"Well, Jason's gone, so there's no use in fighting over him anymore." The two daughters of Aphrodite sat down at their table. "Now tell me why you like Leo." Drew demanded. Piper blushed.

"Well…" she started, but before Piper could say anything else, Chiron stamped his hoof on the marble floor.

"Attention campers!" he shouted. "Just a quick announcement! One of our, ah, previous campers has returned to Camp Half-Blood!" Murmurs erupted from the campers as they tried to figure out who it was. "Please welcome back Jason Grace!" Piper's jaw dropped. Jason ran into the pavilion, grinning. The son of Jupiter winked at Piper before sitting down at the Zeus table.

"Oh gods." Piper moaned. "I'm so screwed." Drew nodded sympathetically.

"Sucks to be you, sis." Piper shot Drew a look that said _not now, Drew_. Breakfast flew by quickly, to Piper at least. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain son of Jupiter and a certain son of Hephaestus. Oh, gods. Piper walked to her first class numbly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The daughter of Aphrodite turned around and found herself face to face with the boy who broke her heart: Jason Grace.

"Hey, Pipes." Jason greeted. Piper's knees turned to jelly. _'No! Don't fall for him again!'_ she ordered herself. Piper recollected herself and gave Jason a cold glare.

"Jason." she said coolly. The son of Jupiter flinched at her tone of voice.

"Listen, Piper. I am so sorry. I was wrong to leave you, and go after Reyna. Please take me back." Jason apologized. Piper's jaw dropped. Oh gods.

"Jason, I…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**What Happened to December?**_

_**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**_

_**©- Rick Riordan **_

_Previously_

_"Listen, Piper. I am so sorry. I was wrong to leave you, and go after Reyna. Please take me back." Jason apologized. Piper's jaw dropped. Oh gods._

_"Jason, I…"_

Piper stood agape at the boy who had broken her heart. What should she do? Take him back? Oh, Hades no. Piper didn't need another broken heart. Somehow, the daughter of Aphrodite's glance landed at Cabin 9. Leo's cabin. Piper opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by two people.

"Jason, you're back!" Leo exclaimed, running up to his two best friends. He and Jason did a fist pound. "Good to have you back, man." Piper mentally scoffed. _'Too bad Leo's lying through his teeth.'_ Jason didn't seem to notice the change in his best friend. He simply grinned at the two. _'Then again, he never noticed how I used to love him.'_ Piper thought. Thalia came up calmly to her younger brother and smiled.

"Hey Piper, Jason. What's going on?" Thalia said, smiling. The daughter of Zeus had oddly changed recently. She was happier than she had ever been before.

Piper plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nothing."

Leo nodded his consent. "Well, I've got to go to the forge. I'll see you guys later." The son of Hephaestus gave Thalia one last kiss before running towards Cabin 9. Piper's heart sank. Why couldn't he love her?

Jason smiled at Piper. "You guys wanna hang out?" he asked. Piper hesitated.

"Sorry, Jason. I've got to help Drew with something." she lied. "Maybe next time."

"Oh, no. It's fine. We can hang out later." Jason said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Later, Pipes." Piper nodded, then took off for the Aphrodite Cabin. When did her life become so complicated?

_4 Hours Later…_

Drew watched irritably as Piper paced back and forth in the Aphrodite Cabin. She'd been doing this four three hours now, and Drew was sick of it. Drew got up and grabbed Piper's arm. "Stop pacing, and go live!" she exclaimed, pushing Piper out of their cabin.

Piper decided to talk to one of her friends. Drew wasn't being much help currently, Annabeth was probably making out with Percy, and she couldn't talk to Leo about her crush on him. So, Piper decided to go to Nico di Angelo.

Yes, the same emo,(to most campers) son of Hades. Nico and Piper had created a semi-friendship, and Piper actually considered the son of Hades as one of her closest camp friends.

Piper approached the Hades Cabin carefully and was about to knock on the door, when she heard voices.

"Maybe we should stop." a male voice Piper recognized as Nico suggested.

"Nah, it's fine, di Angelo. Just shut up, and kiss me." Piper's eyes widened as she realized who the girl was. Now, she usually wasn't an eavesdropper, but this was an exception. Piper ran to one of the windows and peeked in. Her eyes widened in shock. Inside the Hades Cabin were Nico and Thalia, passionately kissing. Oh gods. _'Well, camp just got a whole lot more interesting.'_ Piper thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

**AN: Okay, for any of you who read the chapter I posted on, you probably could tell it was the wrong one. Sorry about that! Here's the real chapter. **

_**Part IV**_

Piper stood agape, peering into Nico's window. _Oh gods. Leo…_ Piper thought. She narrowed her eyes. _He needs to know._ Piper reached into her boot and pulled out her Iphone. Yes, cell phones attracted monsters, but how else was she supposed to contact her father?

Piper selected the camera on her phone and placed it up near the window. _Click!_ The picture had been taken. The daughter of Aphrodite smirked, then ran back to her cabin.

Piper opened the cabin's door and peered in. No sign of Drew. The daughter of Aphrodite grinned, then plopped down on her bed, staring at the picture intently. _What am I going to do? _Piper thought. She didn't want to be a snitch, but how could she let her best friend continue to date someone who was cheating on him? _And don't even get me started on the whole deal with Jason._ Piper groaned mentally. When did her life become so, so, complicated?

"Whatcha looking at?" Drew asked, entering the room. Piper quickly hid the phone under her pillow.

"Nothing," she lied. "Why?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible liar, McLean. Let me see the phone."

"What phone?" Piper asked innocently, trying to keep the story going.

"The phone that's under your pillow." Drew answered dryly. "The one with all the pictures of Leo and Jason in it's memory."

Piper's jaw dropped. "How-how'd you know that?"

Drew smirked. "I didn't. You just told me. Now hand over the phone, or I tell Chiron you have a cell phone at camp." Piper reluctantly handed the phone to her half-sister. Drew smiled, then looked at the phone. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Gods." Drew said. "Thalia and Nico?"

Piper nodded. "Thalia's cheating on Leo." she said softly.

Drew's shocked expression changed to an excited one. "Do you know what this means, Piper?" Piper shook her head. "It means that you and Leo can be together!"

"It-it does?" Piper said incredulously. Drew nodded excitedly.

"All you have to do is show Leo this picture, and your problems are solved!" she exclaimed. "And, you'll probably make Thalia's life easier too."

"What if Leo gets mad or something? What if he doesn't believe me?" Piper questioned.

Drew rolled her eyes. "You have evidence, hon. He'll believe you, trust me." She got up and grabbed Piper's arm. Drew shoved the phone Piper's arms. "Now go show Leo!" With the last word, Drew once again pushed her half-sister out of their cabin.

_Should I tell him?_ Piper pondered. As if on cue, the little angel and devil appeared on Piper's shoulder.

"_I say," _the devil started. _"That you forget about telling Leo, and show the entire camp the picture. That will __**ruin**__ Thalia." _

"_But," _the angel argued. _"Thalia's our friend! We can't just betray her like that. Tell Leo, hon, and he'll take care of it."_

"_Bah! Friendship is worthless! I say you ruin the daughter of Zeus!"_ the devil exclaimed. Piper blinked.

"Can you both just leave me alone?" she groaned.

The two looked at each other and said in unison, _"Okay."_ before vanishing.

"That was so weird." Piper muttered to herself, entering Cabin 9. "Gods, I'm turning into a true daughter of Aphrodite. Gods help me."

"Piper?" Jake Mason asked. "What are you doing here?"

Piper smiled. "I just needed to talk to Leo." she answered.

"Well," Jake said sheepishly. "Leo's asleep right now, but I can take a-" He was abruptly cut off by Leo running into the room. The frantic look on his face showed something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Piper asked.

"It's Jason." Leo breathed. "He's been kidnapped."

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry I haven't updated, but I had a great idea! So, just wondering, should I stop right here and create a sequel, or keep going with the story?**

**Review and tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

_**Chapter 6**_

**Piper**

"What do you mean Jason's been kidnapped?" Piper demanded.

"Missing." Leo said slowly, as if talking to a small child. "Some bad person took Jason away from camp." Piper rolled her eyes, before proceeding to slap Leo on the arm. "Ow!"

"I know that, Leo. But how do _you_ know this?" she questioned.

"A dream." Leo replied simply. "Jason was alone in his cabin, and someone attacked and captured him."

"Did you by any chance see who took him?" Jake asked, entering the conversation. Leo shook his head.

"No, but I know there were two people: a ,man and a woman. Both sounded strangely familiar."

Piper paced back and forth in the Hephaestus Cabin anxiously. "Well, that's great! Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Jason gets kidnapped!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Piper grabbed Leo's arm. "C'mon, let's go tell Chiron."

The two ran into the Big House, searching for their teacher. "Chiron!" Leo yelled. "Chiron!"

"Chiron, where the Hades are you?" Piper shouted. The centaur sighed, before exiting his office.

"Yes?" Chiron asked impatiently. "You called?"

"Jason's been kidnapped." the daughter of Aphrodite said bluntly. Chiron's eyes widened.

"And how would you know this?" Piper pushed Leo in front of her.

"This guy right here." she answered. "He had a dream that Jason was kidnapped, but he couldn't see who kidnapped him."

Chiron's tail flickered slightly, like it does when the centaur was nervous. "I see. Well, it seems a quest is in order. Which of you would like to go see Rachel?" Piper's hand shot straight in the air.

"I-I have a feeling that I should lead the quest." she said. Leo nodded his consent.

"That makes more sense." the son of Hephaestus murmured.

"Alright then, it's settled. Piper, you may go see Rachel now." Chiron said. Piper flashed a smile at the two of them before sprinting to a familiar cave.

The daughter of Aphrodite peeked into Rachel's cave, only to find Rachel painting yet another picture. "Rachel?"

The Oracle of Delphi looked up from her painting and spotted Piper. "Oh, hey Piper." Rachel said, getting up. She wiped the paint on her jeans and motioned for Piper to come in. "Prophecy, I'm guessing?"

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded. "Jason's gone missing." Piper said simply.

Rachel's mouth formed an "O"-shape, then green mist began to surround the two girl and the entire room.

Rachel's voice tripled as the Oracle of Delphi took over. "_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._" Rachel said in the Oracle's raspy voice.

Piper swallowed nervously. "What must I do to find Jason?"

Rachel then began to speak.:

"_Daughter of doves and son of the sea, _

_To find the one you seek, travel to the northern city. _

_The daughter of the wise and the controller of the fire, _

_Shall fail without the help of the daughter of the lyre. _

_You shall succeed in finding the sky's son,_

_But breaking hearts, she must choose one._"

At the her last word, Rachel collapsed.

"Oh gods," Piper muttered as she helped Rachel up. The daughter of Aphrodite's heart sank. Breaking hearts? Obviously that line was about who she would choose: Jason or Leo.

The Oracle of Delphi blinked a couple of times. "W-what'd I say?" she asked.

"Daughter of doves and son of the sea," Piper recited. "To find the one you seek, travel to the northern city. The daughter of the wise and the controller of fire, shall fail without the help of the daughter of the lyre. You shall succeed in finding the sky's son, but breaking hearts, she must choose one."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Well," she said. "I can't be of much help with that, Piper. Sorry. Good luck on your quest." Piper nodded, then ran back to the Big House. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**AN: I have learned it is very difficult to right a good prophecy. :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I used a line from Billionaire by: Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. I don't own the song.

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 7**_

**Leo**

_Meanwhile_

Chiron sighed, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. "Leo," he started. "Gather the head counselors for me, please."

The son of Hephaestus nodded, running towards the closest cabin, Zeus's. Leo pounded on the door, trying to get Thalia's attention.

A sigh came from inside the cabin, then the door flung open in front of Leo. "What do you- Oh, Leo." Thalia said, slightly annoyed. She plastered a smile of her face. "Do you need something?"

"Counselor meeting." Leo informed her. "Jason's gone missing."

The daughter of Zeus's eyes widened in shock. "What?" The son of Hephaestus nodded gravelly.

"Oh gods, not now.." Thalia murmured. She glanced at the Big House. "I guess I'll meet you at the meeting, Leo." she said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

Leo's face turned beet red, as it still did even though the two were still dating. "Um, ah, gah."

Thalia rolled her eyes before dashing off towards the Big House, leaving the son of Hephaestus standing there and stuttering like a moron.

Leo shook his head, snapping out of the trance. He then proceeded to run to Cabin 3, Poseidon's Cabin. The son of Hephaestus knocked on the blue door, trying to get Percy's attention.

"Ugh, again!" a female voice exclaimed. "Will we _ever_ get time alone?"

Leo grinned sheepishly at Percy as he opened the door. "Leo? What are you doing here?" the son of Poseidon asked curiously.

"Killing two birds with one stone, obviously." Leo answered peering into the cabin. "Annabeth, you may wanna hear this too."

The daughter of Athena groaned, getting up from the couch in Percy's cabin. "What do you want, Valdez?" she asked irritably.

"Well," Leo started smirking. "I want to be a billionaire so freaking bad…" Annabeth rolled her eyes, slapping him upside the head.

"But seriously," Percy intervened. "What do you really need from us?"

"Jason's gone missing." Leo said, dead serious. Silence.

"What?" the two exclaimed in unison.

"But we just, and he just.-" Percy stuttered.

Leo shrugged. "Who knows why. All I know is that I had a dream about him, and Piper's going to get a quest from Rachel, hopefully."

Annabeth sighed. "I seriously hope it's not the beginning of _another_ prophecy. 2 prophecies in two years were bad enough." she muttered.

"There's also a counselors meeting at the Big House." Leo added. "But can you guys help me round up the other counselors? I don't think I can handle finding 20 campers."

Percy nodded. "Sure, I'll go get Nico, Travis and Connor, Katie, and Will."

"I can go get Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Clovis, Butch, and Pollux." Annabeth added.

"And that leaves me with Addison, Tyler, Greyson, and Madeline. Awesome, thanks guys." Leo finished. Percy and Annabeth nodded, running towards their cabins.

_Finding 4 Camp Counselors Later…_

Leo plopped down in his seat in the meeting.

"Bout time." Clarisse muttered. "Now what's going on?" she demanded, gesturing to Piper. "_She_ won't tell us what the Hades is going on!"

Leo, Piper, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth exchanged a look.

"It's Jason." Piper said finally. "He's gone missing." Murmurs uprose from the head counselors, and they soon turned into shouts.

"Guys," Leo started. No one paid any attention to the son of Hephaestus.

"Guys!" Percy said, louder. No response.

"Hello? Guys?" Annabeth shouted. Still nothing.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Piper yelled, charm-speaking. All the counselors quieted down. "Thank you."

"We need a quest." Clarisse stated firmly.

"Already done," Piper murmured. "I got a quest from Rach."

"You did?" nearly everyone said incredulously. The daughter of Aphrodite nodded.

"Well," Thalia said impatiently. "What was it?"

"Daughter of doves and son of the sea," Piper began, glancing at Percy. "To find the one you see, travel to the northern city. The daughter of the wise and the controller of fire," Annabeth and Leo exchanged a look. "Shall fail without the help of the daughter of the lyre. You shall succeed in finding the sky's son, but breaking hearts, she must choose one." Everyone was silent.

"Well," Percy said, breaking the awkward silence. "It says we'll find Jason."

"It also says Leo and I will fail without a daughter of Apollo." Annabeth pointed out. "But which one?"

"Daughter of doves.." Leo murmured. "Son of sea, daughter of wise, controller of fire, and daughter of the lyre go on a quest to find the son of the sky. Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and someone go on a quest to find Jason."

"Does anyone else see a pattern?" Nico asked suddenly. "The only people mentioned in the prophecy are the 7 half-bloods who just fulfilled the Great Prophecy."

"That would mean the daughter of Apollo is Reyna." Thalia concluded.

"Great." Piper muttered, rolling her ever-changing eyes. "Just great."


	8. Chapter 8

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

_**Chapter 8**_

**Percy**

"Why do I always get stuck in all these prophecies?" Percy whined to his girlfriend of about a year on their way to his cabin.

Annabeth shrugged. "I guess the Fates really like you or really hate you."

"I think they hate me." he muttered, glaring at the air. "I mean c'mon! We _just_ got done finishing the Great Prophecy, and then, Jason goes and gets himself kidnapped! What the Hades?"

"You're one to talk, Seaweed Brain." she reminded Percy, elbowing his stomach. "In case I'm mistaken, it was _you_ who went missing for, what was it?, oh yeah, _half a year_."

Percy winced slightly. "Not my fault!" he argued. "Besides, Jason went missing for six months too! Remember?"

"Trust me," Annabeth reassured, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Remember? _I_ was the one who had to deal with that little brat for six months."

"I take it you don't like Jason."

"No," she drawled sarcastically. "Jason and I are like BFF's! I love him _way_ more than I love you!"

Percy scowled, rolling his green eyes. "Haha, well Reyna is _my_ bestest friend ever!"

"And Piper's worst enemy,"

The son of Poseidon was take aback. "Piper doesn't like Reyna? Why?"

Annabeth did a face-palm. "Percy, you _just_ realized that? Haven't you been watching them? Piper _likes_ Jason, and I mean like, like. Reyna does too! So both girls hated each others guts because they were fighting over Jason!" She paused. "Just like I hate Hazel," she added quietly.

"Is there anyone else you hate that I don't know of?" Percy demanded. "Who's next? Leo? Thalia? Nico?"

"Oh no, I don't mind Leo." Annabeth said calmly. "He can be annoying, but both of us sort of have some things in common. It's just Leo would be the one to build something, that _I_ would design. Not to mention that when he's not building something, he's a really good person to talk to." she added.

"Eh, he seems like the kind of guy you wouldn't like."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? Leo's a really, really, good person to talk to." Annabeth paused for a second. "Especially about losing someone you love. A lot." she whispered softly.

Percy winced slightly, sadness evident in his green eyes. He hadn't hurt her _that_ much, had he?

"He's lost his mom," Annabeth continued. "Leo knows what heartbreak is. Not exactly in the same way I know what it is, but still, pretty much the same. We've both lost a parent, but I got mine back. He's dealt with rejection and feeling like you don't belong. I've dealt with rejection and not being able to show my feelings. So, I'm happy Thalia's with Leo. If I deserve someone to make me happy, so does he."

"Oh," was all Percy had to say. Honestly, Leo and him hadn't interacted very much. But now… "He seems… really nice."

"Seaweed Brain." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"If you don't like Jason," Percy asked suddenly. "Then why are you going on a quest to rescue him?"

Annabeth's gray eyes darkened. "I said I didn't like him Percy. That doesn't mean that I don't respect him. He's Thalia's sister, and I owe Thalia my life. The least I could do is save her brother."

"Didn't you already like, reunite them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but still. I _know_ I'm supposed to go on this quest. I'm supposed to help my friends."

"But I thought Jason wasn't your friend!" Percy exclaimed, confused.

"He's not really my friend, but he's Piper, Leo, and Thalia's friend. In fact, he's Piper and Leo's best friend. Not to mention, Piper likes him. I'm not going to put my friends through the kind of, ah, pain I went through if I can do something to stop-er-at least shorten it." Annabeth's eyes saddened. "Trust me, I know what feels like to have your best friends gone."

"Oh,"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain, Percy. I say all of that, and all I get is 'Oh'? Gods, you're a terrible boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Percy squeaked, opening his arms for a hug. Annabeth glared at him, turning around, arms crossed, and huffed. "Wise Girl…" Annabeth sniffled, automatically getting Percy's attention.

_Is she crying?_ he thought. _Oh gods, now what do I do?_ Little did he know, Annabeth was faking it. She smirked, facing the other direction, every now and then rubbing her eyes or sniffling.

"Annabeth, I-I'm sorry." Percy apologized, wrapping his arms around her. "Forgive me?" The daughter of Athena smirked, turning around.

"Gotcha," she said.

His jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"

"Gotcha." Annabeth said slowly, as if talking to a small child. "I tricked you."

"You are very evil, you know?" Percy said, shaking his head. Annabeth smirked smugly, but soon had her lips captured into a kiss. "But that's one of the things I love about you." Percy murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

**

* * *

**

For all the Jason haters, you'll probably enjoy this chapter. To the Jason lovers, so sorry!

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Jason**_

Black.

That's all Jason Grace saw right now was the color black. He still hadn't figured out where he was right now, but it was pretty obvious that he was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded.

That would explain the blackness.

He groaned through the gag, his head throbbing. _How could of have been so stupid?_ Jason thought, mentally slapping himself. _Oh yeah, I was thinking about Piper._

Ah, Piper. That beautiful, Jason could go as far as gorgeous, daughter of Aphrodite has caught the son of Jupiter's attention from day one. She was cute, violent, and smart. All perfect qualities in a girl.

But then there was Reyna, Jason's ex-girlfriend. She was a strong, pretty, stubborn daughter of Apollo that, like Annabeth, had worked so hard to get the dumb guy to realize her feelings. She was Jason's Annabeth.

So how could he say no to her?

Reyna or Piper. It was like asking Percy to choose Annabeth or Hazel, which actually happened. Of course, Hazel joined the newly reformed Hunters of Artemis, also known as Diana to the Romans.

So in the end, Jason chose Reyna. She was pretty, he'd give you that, but Piper was so… unique. She didn't care what people said about her. She was tough, yet drop-dead gorgeous. Down-to-earth. Everything a guy wanted.

Then, why did Jason chose Reyna?

Eventually, the son of Jupiter realized his mistakes, broke up with Reyna, and took off to Camp Half-Blood to regain Piper's feelings. Turns out, she hated him. She was disgusted with him, as was Leo. And yes, Jason could sense the distaste from both of his best friends, if he could still call them that.

The vehicle Jason was in came to a sudden, screeching stop, slamming the son of Jupiter into what he believed was the door. He let out a small, muffled cry of pain as his shoulder collided with the hard, cold door.

A cold gust of air signaled to Jason that someone had just opened a door, totally blowing off his guess that he'd hit the door. His next guess? He was in one of those semi-trucks, and his kidnapper had just opened the back.

Jason shivered as he felt a presence bend down next to him.

"Jason Grace," a girl whispered, her voice cold as ice. "How good to see you again."

"Who are you?" Jason screamed, but it came out more like. "Mmh, muh mooh?"

The girl laughed, her breath sending chills down the son of Jupiter's back. "Don't worry, Jason dear, it'll all be alright."

A man snorted, also climbing into what Jason believed was the back of a semi-truck. A large gust of wind followed him wherever he went. "Sure, keep filling the boy with false hopes. When _**I **_get done with him, he's going to wish he'd never been born to that blasted king of the gods." Thunder rolled in the distance, and if Jason's kidnappers could see his eyes and if looks could kill, they'd be dead.

_If only I had Medusa's, ah, powers._ Jason mused. _That'd be pretty helpful. Miner- I mean Athena?_

Next thing Jason knew, he was being roughly pulled up by his blonde hair. He yelped in shock as he was pulled to his knees. A pair of rough hands pushed in forward, causing him to stumble over multiple boxes and crates.

"You know," the girl said, annoyed. "You probably should untie his legs at least."

_That'd be nice._ Jason thought.

The boy grunted, as if irritated with the girl's bossiness. "That's the whole point!"

"For what," she challenged. "For Jason to trip over thin air and give himself a bloody nose?"

"Er, yeah, something like that." _Gee,_ Jason thought. _Thanks._

The girl sighed loudly and with a quick swipe with her knife, the bonds around Jason's ankles had fallen off. _Ah, thank the gods._ he thought. The girl shoved Jason roughly out of the back of the truck, and Jason shakily fell to his knees.

"You wimp." the girl sneered, grabbing a fistful of Jason's blonde hair and pulling him to his feet. _Is this how pathetic you've gotten?_ Jason mentally screamed to himself. _You're __**Jason Grace**__! You don't take crap like this!_

She fake-yawned, shoving the son of Jupiter into her partner's arms. "Thirty-five lashes should do." the girl said casually. "But wait for me, I'd like to see this."

_Lashes?_ Jason thought. His body felt numb inside as he recognized the word. The Romans beat their prisoners, and the word lashes referred to how many times they would be beaten. Normally, a regular prisoner would be given five to ten lashes. Really bad prisoners were given eleven to twenty-five lashes, and twenty-six and above lashes were reserved for the filthiest, slimiest, worst prisoners ever.

Sure, Jason had felt the whip once when he chose to disobey Lupa's orders, but that had only been three lashes. Thirty-five lashes? An average mortal would be nearly dead by then!

But since when was Jason an average man?

_Time Lapse_

Jason let out another agonizing scream of pain as the whip, no, scourge, collided with his back again. Blood was flowing freely from his back, and the skin was hanging loosely off. Tears made their way down Jason's bruised face as the pain continued. Sure, it made him seem weak, but who wouldn't cry at least a little when they're whipped?

"Are you sure your father won't know?" the guy grunted.

The girl laughed evilly. "No, he won't suspect a thing." She paused. "Do you mind if I try?"

"Not at all," the boy replied.

Jason hated this. They were making a game out of _his_ pain. _His_ agony. He felt like just breaking down and crying.

His mysterious kidnapper laughed again before she brought the scourge down on Jason's already bloody back. He gasped in pain, gritting is teeth to the point where they felt like they were going to crack.

"Sixteen," the girl said gleefully. "Not even half-way through, Jason, dear."

_Only sixteen?_ Jason thought miserably. He let out a soft whimper as his already tender back took another blow. A chill went down his spine.

_Time Lapse_

When the thirty-five lashes finally ended, Jason's two kidnappers threw him into a dungeon. Er, at least that's what he thought it was. Yeah, the blindfold had been taken off, but it was pitch black down there.

So here Jason was, bloody, bruised, chained up, and stripped down to his shorts. He shivered slightly. _Gods, would it hurt for them to turn the heat on in this place?_ he grumbled mentally. Jason felt exhausted, even to the point where his kidnappers had to drag him to his cell. He felt more tired than he'd ever felt before.

But Jason would not be broken.

_Yet. _


	10. Chapter 10

**What Happened to December?**

**Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction**

**©- Rick Riordan **

**

* * *

**

AN: Ugh, this chapter is terrible. Sorry. :P

_**Chapter 10**_

**Piper**

"Is there any possible way for the prophecy to say '_The daughter of doves kills the daughter of the lyre'_?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Ah, I don't think so, Pipes." Leo said, chuckling.

"Someone's jealous!" Percy sang, earning a punch on the arm from a certain daughter of Aphrodite.

"Crap!" Piper yelped, shaking her hand. "Suck you, Percy."

"Hey," the son of Poseidon said, shrugging. "You should've remembered that I was invincible."

"Where the Hades is Annabeth?" Leo grumbled. "We sort of need to get going."

"Right here," said daughter of Athena called, walking up to Thalia's tree. "Sorry, I was just IM-ing Reyna."

Piper crinkled her nose in disgust. "I still hate that little b-"

"We get it!" Percy intervened. "You hate Reyna!"

"She's not that bad, you know." Leo mused. "You're just jealous because Jason chose her."

"… Leo?"

"Yeah…"

"Shut the Hades up!"

"Shutting,"

"Okay," Annabeth intervened. "Is there anyone who possibly hates Jason?"

"Other than Piper?" Leo asked. "Hm, Aeolus, Khione, the Giants, Gaea/Terra…"

"Travel to the northern city…" Piper muttered. "Hey, Annabeth. Name some northern cities for me."

"Well, there's Chicago, Illinois, Anchorage, Alaska, Quebec City—"

"Quebec!" Leo interrupted.

"Home of Boreas," Piper added.

"Father of Khione,"

"One of Jason's enemies." Piper finished.

"Bingo." Leo said, smirking.

"Um, I'm a bit lost here." Percy interrupted.

"On our first quest," the daughter of Aphrodite explained. "We went to Quebec to talk to Boreas."

"We also met Khione when we went up to Quebec." Leo added.

"And Leo over here was enchanted by the Ice Witch." Piper added, a disgusted look on her face. "Later on in our quest, when we were at The Wolf House.."

"We found out that Khione was working for Gaea and had frozen the Hunters solid."

"So, Leo battled her—"

"But she disappeared." Leo interrupted, an annoyed look on her face.

"We were a bit surprised that she didn't show up for the big battle at Greece, but I suppose this is why." Piper added. "She's not too fond of the three of us."

"Except for Jason," Leo said. "Khione made it seem like she had an… attraction to Jason."

"As for Aeolus," Piper continued. "He got mad and tried to kill us, but Mellie, an aura, saved us."

"We haven't heard from him since." the son of Hephaestus finished.

"So, you're saying that Khione and Aeolus kidnapped Jason, right?" Annabeth mused.

Piper nodded. "It seems so."

"Alright, so Quebec?" Percy questioned.

Leo grinned. "Canada here we come."

* * *

**AN: Again, sorry for the crappy chapter. Anyway, check out my new story: Opposite. It's about what happens in the Roman Camp while Percy & the gang are having their quests. REVIEW! :D**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_What Happened to December?_

_Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction_

_©- Rick Riordan _

* * *

**AN: So, writer's block sucks. Trust me, I know. This chapter gets a bit... interesting. **

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

**Percy**

Flying in an old airplane was _not_ Percy's idea of yet another "great" day with his girlfriend.

He _could've_ been swimming in the ocean with her, showing her the wonders of the sea. He _could've_ been on some cheesy, yet romantic, date with her.

But _no_, that _stupid_ son of Jupiter just _had_ to get himself kidnapped.

Whoopee.

So now, Percy was on a freaking plane, for Zeus's sake, in _Zeus's_ territory, breathing heavily and holding on to his girlfriend's arm for dear life.

"Yeesh, Percy," Annabeth grumbled. "You've got a grip."

Percy smiled weakly at her, loosening his grip. "S-sorry,"

"We're lucky we're even flying in this... plane." Leo said, a disgusted look on his face. "Why couldn't Piper just charm-speak someone into getting us first-class tickets?"

The daughter of Aphrodite rolled her eyes, smirking. "Between you and me," she said to Leo, her voice hushed. "I _could've_ done that, but this old plane will get us to Canada in... 5? 6? hours, while we if went on a first-class plane, we would've been there in 2 or 3 hours."

"And your point?"

Piper smirked at Leo. "Leo, Leo, Leo. So young and so naive. Jason abandoned us, remember? And then, he tried to befriend us again." The daughter of Aphrodite paused, lowering her voice even more. "Maybe if we stall a little," she whispered, a smirk on her face. "Jason would be, ah, what's the word?, tortured by his captors."

A grin spread to the son of Hephaestus's face. "I like the way you think, McLean." he said approvingly.

"They like each other, don't they?" Percy murmured to Annabeth, carefully watching the two other demigod, his hand still intertwined with Annabeth's.

"How am I supposed to know?" Annabeth asked quietly, shrugging. "Besides, Leo has Thalia, and Piper has Jason."

"Yeah," Percy muttered. "Piper has Jason, who might just die."

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes. "He's not going to die. The prophecy said he'd be saved."

"Oh, right," Percy agreed softly.

He closed his eyes tightly, remembering the dream he'd had the previous night.

It was about Jason. He was pain. Nearly dead. He'd given up.

He'd been broken.

**Reyna**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Reyna growled, pushing her way through yet another bush. "Stupid son of stupid Jupiter," Thunder rolled loudly in the distance, but the daughter of Apollo could care less about that.

In other words, she was ticked.

"Stupid Jason," she growled, blue eyes full of anger. "Oh, I'm sorry Reyna, but I love Piper." Reyna mocked angrily. "To think that I'm actually walking through freaking Canada just to save that little son of ." Thunder rolled again, as if Jupiter was warning the daughter of Apollo not to say anything else. Reyna let out a low growl, not finishing the sentence.

"I hate Jason so friggin much." she muttered angrily. "Look what he's doing to me. I'm friggin talking to myself. Screw you, Jason."

'_Ah, young love.'_ a melodic voice said cheerfully in Reyna's head.

"Who's there?" Reyna demanded aloud.

'_I am Aphrodite, goddess of love.' _

The daughter of Apollo stiffened. A _Greek_ goddess inside of her head. Not to mention that she was Piper's mother! "What do you want, Lady?" Reyna asked, steel in her voice.

'_Just to convince you that you _love _Jason.'_

"Too late for that," Reyna muttered, rolling her eyes. "He likes _Piper_."

Aphrodite laughed inside Reyna's head, causing her to grit her teeth so hard they almost cracked. _'Ah, Piper. One of my favorite daughters. Listen, Reyna. I have an interesting love life planned ahead for you, one where you will fall in love with someone unexpected.'_ Aphrodite paused. _'A Greek.'_

"WHAT?" Reyna exploded. "A _Greek_? Why not someone like Dakota or Bobby?"

'_Dakota has Gwen, if case you've forgotten. And you and Bobby just don't mix at all.' _

"I don't care!" Reyna cried. "I would rather marry the most hideous Roman than marry the most handsome Greek!"

'_Watch your tongue, daughter of Apollo. You're talking to a _Greek_ goddess.' _

"Unfortunately," Reyna muttered.

'_I'll leave you with this, Reyna. On this quest, you'll fall in love with one of the quest members, one of the most unexpected. The boy you fall in love with is the polar opposite of you, but opposites attract, don't they?.' _

"Sure,"

'_Follow your heart, Reyna, not your mind.'_ Aphrodite whispered softly, her voice fainter as she left Reyna's mind.

"Why not Venus? Why Aphrodite?" Reyna grumbled. "Venus would've been _way_ better."

**On Olympus**

"APHRODITE!"

The goddess of love looked up from her throne, only to see an angry Apollo storming towards her.

"Crap," she muttered, as she realized he was in his sterner, Roman state. "Uh, hey Apollo. You know, we Greeks don't really like you Romans barging into Olympus like that."

"I. Don't. Care." Apollo growled, seething. The Roman god has the same appearance as his Greek form, only he wore an angry scowl on his face. "What are you doing with my daughter's love life?"

"Who's?" Aphrodite asked sweetly. "Kayla's?"

Apollo made a face. "My _Roman_ daughter, Reyna,"

"Well," the goddess of love drawled. "Technically, she could've been Greek or Roman."

"She's Roman." Apollo said firmly.

"Oh," Aphrodite said, shrugging. "Ok, then. Now go back to Dii, and leave me alone."

"Leave my daughter alone, and I will." Apollo retorted.

"Ah, ah, ah," Aphrodite said, shaking her manicured finger. "That's not part of the deal. I'm the goddess of _love_, Apollo. I'm _supposed_ to be involved with _everyone's_ love life, including Reyna's."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way, Aphrodite." His body began to glow a purplish color, and when it went away, the sun god looked more relaxed and laid-back. He pulled an IPod out of his pocket and plopped down on his Greek throne.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails.

"But mark my words, Aphrodite," Apollo warned. "Your daughter, Piper," Aphrodite looked up in alarm at the mention of her favorite daughter. "Is probably going to experience some heartache."

"From whom?" Aphrodite demanded.

Apollo's eyes turned a smoky green, much like Rachel's did when she spoke a prophecy.

When he spoke, it sounded like 3 Apollo's in one.

_Two missing sons of the sky_

_The total solar eclipse that draws nigh_

_Death it shall bring _

_To one of the sons of the gods' king_

_Beware, daughter of doves_

_For the choice draws near to choose between your two loves_

**At Camp Half-Blood**

Rachel walked towards the pavilion silently, glancing at the Apollo Cabin.

"Hey, Rach!" Will Solace yelled, a cute grin on his face.

Rachel smiled, waving at him. "Hey—!" She doubled over, the Oracle of Delphi's spirit taking over. Will's eyes widened, and he broke into a run towards Rachel as she began to speak the same prophecy her patron had just spoken.

_Two missing sons of the sky_

_The total solar eclipse that draws nigh_

_Death it shall bring _

_To one of the sons of the gods' king_

_Beware, daughter of doves_

_For the choice draws near to choose between your two loves _

Rachel collapsed into Will's arms at her final word. "Wh-what'd I-I say?" she whispered.

Will turned, a faraway look in his eyes. He sighed and began to repeat her prophecy. "Two missing sons of the sky, the total solar eclipse that draws nigh. Death it shall bring, to one of the sons of the god's king. Beware, daughter of doves, for the choice draws near to choose between your two loves."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "Death?" Will nodded gravely. "Oh gods," Rachel muttered. "We've _got_ to go tell Chiron."

* * *

**AN: So, I'm thinking this story would take place around November 2012, because the next total solar eclipse is on November 13, 2012. And now you're probably wondering, shouldn't Rachel, Percy, and Annabeth be in school? For the sake of this story, let's pretend they took a break from school because of the Giant's thing. Even Rachel. REVIEW!**


End file.
